Sleep is critical for people to feel and perform their best, in every aspect of their lives. Sleep is an essential path to better health and reaching personal goals. Indeed, sleep affects everything from the ability to commit new information to memory to weight gain. It is therefore essential for people to use bedding that suit both their personal sleep preference and body type in order to achieve comfortable, restful sleep.
Pillows may be filled with a variety of materials to allow the pillow to provide the proper amount of cushioning so a sleeper can achieve proper sleep. Some pillows are filled with a combination of materials. The materials are fed into a machine where they are weighed and mixed so that the mix that fills the pillow includes selected amounts of each material. The machine uses air to transfer the mix from a distribution hopper, through various feed lines, to a filler. However, conventional machines are typically unable to accurately weight the materials that make up the mix, thus resulting in mixes that include different amounts of each material. Furthermore, conventional machines are typically unable to move the mix through the machine efficiently, thus causing the mix to get clogged within the machine. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.